


Out of My Hands

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [95]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s daughter wants to be more involved in her sister’s life.One-shot based on the song Out of My Hands by Green River Ordinance.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054





	Out of My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

The family had just finished eating dinner and Steve and Billy were getting their girls ready for bed. Dinner was rather late today only because he took a rather longer nap than usual this afternoon and kinda pushed dinner back. It's not easy being nine months pregnant while caring for four girls at the same time. He and Billy are outnumbered with their daughters.

"Wren! Violet! You guys are up for your bath, let's go! Daddy's waiting!" Steve calls out to their two youngest. The girls come running into their parents’ bedroom and find their way to the bathroom where Billy was waiting to give them a bath.

"Hey mommy?" Eliza, their oldest, approached Steve, who was sitting on his bed. 

"Yea baby?" She gets on and wraps her arms around his bump. "Are you excited about getting another baby sister?" He asks.

"Yeah. Um I was wondering what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Daddy and I have a surprise planned for you, and only you okay? Don't tell your sisters."

"Even Reecey?" She asks and fiddles her fingers on his bump.

"Well, Reecey will technically be there so it's okay with her. Just not Mallory, Wren, or Violet, okay?"

"Okay mommy." He kissed her cheek and rubbed his arm along her shoulder while they felt the baby kicking inside his belly. This was his fifth time being pregnant and it's still miraculous how an actual human is living inside him and will be there shortly. Which is why he and Billy are taking Eliza out tomorrow to spend some special time with her.

Eliza’s their oldest ringing in at nine years old and since she's getting older they just want her to make sure she knows they still love her and care for her. They know how some kids can be when there's a new baby in the house. Mallory is their second oldest, she's seven and likes to take after her sister Eliza with doing things on her own but they tend to remind her that she's not "old enough" yet like Eliza. After Mallory is their five and a half year old, Wren. She was a surprise baby and who they thought for sure was a boy. They bought a bunch of boy stuff because her sonogram and the doctor confirmed she was a boy but when she came out, it was very clear she did not have a penis. Steve and Billy were surprised but so in love with her. She was their smallest baby and is the quietest. Violet, their four year, and Wren are partners in crime and are both getting into trouble whenever they're around, but they're both so funny and Wren likes to be the boss of Violet when they're causing mischief.

So, they have four girls and a fifth one on the way. They wanted to try for a boy and were sure Steve was pregnant with a boy but their gender reveal said otherwise and they made sure their doctor was for certain that he was pregnant with a girl.

Billy was appalled when they popped the balloon but was happy just the same. He was going to be a daddy to five girls, Lord help him. He's been doing fine so far, Steve just hopes he's still sane by the time they're teens. Eliza is almost there then Mallory and the rest will soon follow.

Eliza and Steve laid next to each other on his bed while he was staring into her perfect jems. She had her daddy’s blue eyes and her momma’s facial structure, but was absolutely beautiful in every way. They had her when Steve was just nineteen years old. They were both incredibly scared and worried how they would turn out as parents but they've been doing a great job ever since. I'm proud with how far Chris and I have come with raising our girls together. They've taught us more about life than any teacher ever could.

"Hey, momma?"

"Hmmm?" Steve hums towards her. 

"When Reece is being born, c-can I be in the room?" She asks, chewing on her lip.

"You want to be there and watch her being born?" 

"Y-Yeah. W-Well, if that's okay?" She shrugs.

"It's fine by me. I think it'll be a great experience for you to witness a child being brought into the world. But I'm not putting any pressure on you if you feel uncomfortable, you have the freewill to leave if you'd like." Steve tells her. 

"Okay. I-I think I'll be okay."

"Alright. I'll talk about it with your father later on, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Okay."

Just then the two little ones came running over to the bed in their jammies and climbed on, pulling the blankets down. They cram next to Steve while Billy picks up Mallory and sits down with her on his lap.

"Momma! When Reecey coming?!" Violet asks.

Steve smiles and cups her small face in his hand. "Baby Reecey will be coming soon.” He says then turns to his other two daughters. “And you, my loves, it's time for bed."

"Aww, do we have too?" Mallory whines in Billy’s arms.

"Yes. It's getting late and you guys have school in the morning." 

"Ugh!" Wren huffs and rolls her eyes, just like the sassy little diva she is.

"Don't get sassy with me, Wren. You have two days left of school until it's the weekend."

"Okay. Night momma."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too." She kisses Steve’s cheek as do the others and leaves their bedroom with Billy to get into their rooms and go to sleep.

Billy returns about ten minutes later and dives onto the bed, wrapping his lengthy arms around Steve and his belly. He nuzzles his nose into the back of Steve’s neck and his lips softly nibble at his skin.

"Mmm, you're being extra clingy tonight." Steve mumbles and brings his arm around to wrap around Billy’s back.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." Steve says and feels his hand travel to his bump, splaying across the stretched skin. 

"Are you ready for our fifth baby girl to join our family?" Billy asks, continuing to move his warm hand across Steve’s bump. 

"Mhm. After her, no more."

Billy snorts. "You said that about Wren and look where we are. We were given Violet and now Reece."

"Yeah but I'm serious. I'm gonna get the surgery after Reece is born."

"Okay babe, whatever you say."

"You're not gonna make me change my mind either." He says and sits up, looking down at Steve.

"Yep, whatever you say Billy."

"I hate you sometimes." Billy comments then proceeds to attack Steve’s lips. "But I love you all the same."

"I love you too."

They continue to cuddle together on their bed then they both eventually fall asleep.

**-Next Day-**

Billy just dropped off the three kid wonders at school while Steve stayed home and let Eliza sleep in today. They’re keeping her home from school so that they can have their special day together. Steve thinks she deserves it because she never misses school and is always on top of her work, she's even the top of her class. So this is a well deserved day for their baby girl.

When Billy came back home, he crawled right back into bed with Steve while they waited for Eliza to wake up so they could start out the day together.

Reece was being extra prissy this morning and decided it would be fun to wake her momma up at 4AM kicking him as hard as she can. She's definitely going to be their feistiest child and he doesn’t think they’re ready for her antics just yet.

Around 10:15, Eliza came into her parents’ room, fresh out of her slumber and looked refreshed getting the extra hours of sleep.

"Hey love. How'd you sleep?" Steve asks, smiling as she walks over to him. 

"Good. Where's daddy?" She asks, looking at the empty spot in bed next to her momma.

"He went downstairs to watch tv."

"Oh.” She looks around before declaring, “I'm hungry."

"Me too. Let's go see if daddy can make us some breakfast."

"Okay!" He gets out of bed and they go downstairs together, finding Billy in the living room.

"Daddy." Eliza whines and goes over to his lap.

"What-y?" He mocks her with a smile on his face.

"Can you make us some breakfast please?"

"Sure. What would you like?" He asks. She looks at Steve and he raises his eyebrows, holding his hand next to his mouth.

"Chocolate chips pancakes." He whispers then gives it a thought.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with...Bacon!" He whispers again as she nods in middle of what she was saying.

"With Bacon. Please, daddy?"

"Okay. Coming right up!" Billy gets up and goes over to the kitchen to make his husband and daughter some breakfast while they take over the couch and watch some tv together.

Billy makes them some breakfast and they eat together then get ready to go out for their day.

They decided to take Eliza shopping to one of the bigger malls outside of the city in another town that has more stores she likes to shop at.

They spent a few hours at the mall then took her out to eat at one of hers and Steve’s favorite restaurants, The Main Street Eatery. Billy took Steve there a lot when he was pregnant with Eliza and it just grew onto them.

At the restaurant, they were seated in a booth that was kinda tight for Steve because of his giant baby belly in the way. They ordered their drinks, got a few appetizers and were onto talking.

"You know, before you were born, actually the night before you were born, daddy took me here and all we ate were the breadsticks and french onion soup." Steve tells his daughter.

Eliza’s face scrunches at that, "Ew. I hate french onion soup."

"You loved it when you were inside my belly."

"Oh, that's weird." She sips her root beer and he smiles at her. "What's so funny, mommy?"

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful."

"Oh." She grins and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Beautiful just like your mother." Billy adds and his husband rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Billy.” Steve sighs and looks back at his daughter. “Do you wanna know a little secret, Eliza?"

"Um, sure!"

"Well, before you were born your daddy and I were so nervous, like bad, But we both knew that they were going to do everything for you and loved you the second you came out. Even then, all our fears vanished because you were just so sweet, gentle, and loving."

"So you and daddy were scared of me?" She asks. 

"Not that we were scared of you. We were never scared of you, we just didn't know about parenting but after you came we soon got the hang of it and now look at our family is expanding now."

"Oh, I see. So you're okay now?"

"Yeah. We're kinda pros at it now. I mean what do you think? Are daddy and I doing a good job at being your parents?" He asks her.

"Well, yeah. You guys are the best!"

"Thanks doll."

Their food eventually comes and they eat before heading back home. Billy went to go pick up Mallory, Wren, and Violet from school while Steve got their after-school snack ready.

They’ve had a routine down since Eliza was in Kindergarten to now. The kids come home, have their snack, do their homework, then they can play as much as they want until dinner, which then afterwards its time to settle down for the rest of the evening.

**\---**

Steve had just finished cleaning the kitchen while Billy was in the living room watching a movie with the girls. During dinner, Steve had started to get some mild contractions. They weren’t too painful but they were definitely starting to come more frequently now.

He put the rag into the sink and waddled over to the living room with his hand pressed against his back. He puffs out his cheeks and sits down in the free space on their couch. The girls were starting to doze off to sleep on top of Billy and all looked so cute.

"Babe, why don't you go get them ready for bed?" Steve tells him. Billy looks down at their girls and nods, agreeing with his husband. "I'll be waiting down here, with this one." He adds and folds his hands over his bump.

"Okay. I'll be back." Billy wakes up the girls and they all follow him upstairs, well three of them follow him the fourth one is asleep in his arms but still needs a bath before she goes to bed.

Billy comes down thirty minutes later and gets onto the couch with his husband. He dims the lights and Steve puts a movie on for them to watch and try to pass time.

**-Later On-**

Steve jolts awake to a sharp pain and sits up in bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"Shit! Billy! Wake up!" He frantically nudges his husband until he wakes up and Steve turns on his lamp.

"What's wrong, Steve?" He groggily asks.

"It's time. I'm going into labor!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I've done this four times before I think I would know!" Steve spat and moved to get off the bed. Another sharp pain comes and he groans. "Ow! Billy, please! I need to get to a hospital!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go! I'm gonna call my sister to come keep an eye on the girls so they're not here alone." Billy gets up and gets the bags. He brings Steve downstairs and starts the car with the keys from the window then hears a voice at the top of the stairs.

"Momma?" Eliza asks and comes into the light. "What's going on?" She comes downstairs and Steve tries his best to hold in his moans and groans from the painful contractions.

"Ooh, I'm going into labor sweetie. Daddy's going to take me to the hospital."

"Is Reecey coming?"

"I think so. Auntie Max is on her way over so that you guys aren't alone but I want you to stay down here with your phone until she arrives so if you need us you can call us."

"O-Okay. Good luck mommy." She wraps herself around his baby bump and he smiles, craning his neck down to give her a kiss.

"Thank you sweetheart. Daddy and I will talk to you in the morning okay? Maybe then you’ll be able to come in before the baby is born so you don’t miss it."

"Mhm."

"Be good for your aunt." He says,cupping her face.

"I will, momma."

"Babe, the car's ready." Billy says coming back in.

"Okay. Bye Eliza."

"Bye guys. I love you."

"We love you too." He waves to her and Billy helps him to the car.

Billy rushes Steve to the hospital and a nurse meets them outside with a wheelchair. She takes him down the hall while Billy stays at the main desk to fill out paperwork and has their bags hanging off his body.

They go into the elevator and Steve gets hit with another contraction.

"Ah, ooh." He breathes out and grips tightly onto the wheelchair.

"Is this your first?" She asks.

"N-No, my f-fifth."

"Oh my. Well congratulations!"

"T-Thank you."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A-Another girl. T-This is o-our f-fifth one."

"Oh wow. Five girls, that's incredible." She beams and the elevator dings arriving on the labor and delivery floor. She pushes him down the hall and to an empty room. She helps me out of the chair and onto the bed. "Your husband should be up soon. Would you like me to help you with anything?"

"U-Um, if you w-would just help me lay back please until he comes?"

"Of course. Here." She comes over and guides Steve in laying back against the thin mattress then proceeds to fluff the pillow behind him so that he’s somewhat comfortable.

Billy comes up fifteen minutes later and helps Steve into the gown then a nurse comes in to poke him and hook him up to several machines before letting them be. Steve took this chance to get some rest since it was still late at night and he was still tired. So they both stayed quiet and tried to get as much rest as they could.

**-Ten Hours Later-**

"ARGH! This fucking hurts so bad!" Steve screams while holding onto the bar behind the bed.

He was on his knees and tried to labor in this position. It helped a lot when he was in labor with Wren and Violet but with this baby it wasn’t helping as much.

Billy was in front of him trying to help him and be there for him but Steve knew this was killing him just as much.

"Ugh, god!" Another strong contraction comes and suddenly he feels a gush of water soak underneath his legs. "Oof! Thank god! My water just broke!" He tiredly exclaims and looks up towards his husband who pushes the button for the nurse.

She comes running in and is quick to help with changing the bed then he crawls back on starting to feel lots of pressure. He kinda lays on his side with his legs open and feels his body start to push.

"Billy! She's coming out!" He screams and holds his breath going right into a push.

"I'll get the doctor!" The nurse says and runs out of the room.

"Don't push babe!"

Steve stops and tries to hold back the urge to get his baby out.

His doctor comes in all smiles and gets to checking him right away, confirming that she's ready to be born.

"Babe, go get Eliza." Steve tells Billy and throws his head back from the intense pain. He nods and leaves the room while more nurses come in and get Steve ready to deliver this baby.

Billy comes back with Eliza and resumes his position next to his husband, holding his left leg up while a nurse holds up his right. Eliza stands beside her daddy, by Steve’s head and is able to watch while holding onto his arm.

Steve had pulled his hair back into a severely messy bun just to get it out of his face and was told to start pushing.

"I want you to push right into that pressure, Steve. Nice and hard, come on you got this!" Doctor Sawyer advises.

He listens to her and squeezes his muscles pushing down towards his bottom.

"Good job. Push again, her head is coming! Come on!"

Steve continues to push more and more as she instructs him to.

"Perfect, Steve! Here comes her head! It's starting to crown! Lots of dark hair!"

"Ugh God! It's burning!"

"Yep! It's okay though, you're doing a great job Steve."

"Agh! Heeh! Heeh!" He hissed through clenched teeth as sweat seeped into his eyes.

"Okay, take deep breaths, Steve. Deep breaths. Don't push, let your breathing get her head out." Doctor Sawyer says while leaving her hands on his inner thighs, ready to guide the baby's head out.

"Don't push, babe. Just breathe." Billy says, rubbing around Steve’s leg. "In and out. In and out." Steve follows his breathing and feels the stretching of Reece's head emerge out of his entrance.

"Good Steve. Keep breathing just like that." She tells him.

He whines feeling the burn then his eyes pop open feeling her head pop out. He tries to look down and can just barely make out the dark hair peeking from under his bump.

"Head's out, keep breathing so I can check for a cord...Breathe for me...Keep going...Good, no cord. Now nice, big push for her shoulders! Come on, let's get this baby girl out!" She urges.

Steve grips behind his thighs and brings them to his chest, pushing down.

He let out a few slight screams feeling her shoulders emerge out, followed by the rest of her body. Another big push and she came charging out into Doctor Sawyer’s hands. She brings his baby up to his chest right away and his little Reecey girl starts to light up the room with her shrill cries.

"Oh my goodness! Hello! Hi, baby girl! Welcome to the world Reece Noelle! Hello my sweet girl!" She was so fucking perfect and so fucking cute, Steve was so in love with her.

"Oh baby, I can't believe you did it again! I'm so proud of you! You did such a good job!" Billy cries and gives his husband a kiss while staring at their newborn baby girl. The nurse lowered his gown and allowed Reece to lay on top of his bare chest.

"Aww, hey baby girl. It's okay, it's okay lovey." Steve cups her bloody head in his hand and presses a kiss to her forehead. Her cries soon turned into soft coos then she was calm while lying against her momma.

Billy pulled Eliza into his side and she was smiling, staring at her new baby sister.

"What do you think of her?" Steve asks, looking up at his first born.

"I think she's amazing! This whole thing was amazing!"

"Well I'm glad you stuck around." He smiles at her and continues to rub Reece's back as she settled down some more.

After everything else passed and Billy got to cut Reece's cord, he went to go get their other daughters as well as their family and friends who were impatiently waiting to meet the newest addition.

As soon as they come in, they run over to the bed where Steve was sitting up, trying to look his best after ten hours of labor and giving birth. But seeing his girls gave him a sudden burst of energy. They all crowded on the bed and were eager to meet their new baby sister.

"Is dat Reecey, mommy?" Violet asks sitting next to Mallory.

"Mhm. This is your new baby sister, Reece Noelle Harrington-Hargrove.” Steve introduces his girls to their new sibling. “Isn't she cute."

"Yeah. She even cuter than me." Wren comments and they all laugh with her.

"Alright, everyone gather round. I know these new parents are going to want a picture so I'll take it." Jonathan says, holding out his camera, that is apparently always on hand.

The girls all fix themselves and Steve stays put with a sleeping Reece in his arms. Eliza stands next to Billy and Jonathan takes a few pictures. He shows them to Steve, who looks like complete shit in every single one, but still had a genuine smile. Steve’s learned to accept the looks of motherhood and just embraced the mess. His greasy hair was up in another messy bun with bags under his eyes, but was still super happy and blessed to have another healthy baby.

"So, uh, Billy, tell us. What's it like being a dad to five girls now?" Jonathan asks. "Are you gonna be ready for when they're teens?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think we'll be able to handle it. I already promised myself that I won't be an overprotective dad whenever they start dating, whomever they date. But other than that, I love my girls more than they will ever know." He says.

"We love you too, daddy." Eliza says and is joined by her sister in giving him a big hug.

"Aww, you're gonna make your daddy all bashful."

"I already am. I love you girls so much. You're my world."

Billy gives them each a kiss on the cheek and gives one to Reece as well, causing her to stir in Steve’s arms but remain asleep.

**-Eight Months Later-**

The Harrington-Hargrove family was all dressed in fancy clothes for their annual family photo. Steve had everyone wear black and tried to work with a theme each year to make the photos come to life. Last year was medieval, the year before was a black rose garden, this year it's like Alice vs. Wonderland theme. He thought it would be fun for the kids to portray the gothic version of each character as well as he and Billy so that's what was on the agenda for today.

Black suited the parents well, surprisingly. Steve and Billy hired hair stylists and makeup artists for them and the girls. With everything done, they all look amazing and Steve cannot wait to see the final product of their pictures.

"Wow, dad. You look sharp." Eliza says coming into the greenroom of the studio they were at.

"Why thank you babes. You look beautiful as always." Billy says, fixing his bowtie.

Billy did look rather hot in his suit. Steve always gets turned on whenever he's dressed like this which was on their wedding day and anniversaries.

Reece was in a little black dress with some sparkles here and there, and was topped off with a black floral headpiece.

They go out onto the set and take their pictures, the entire shoot lasting about two hours.

Afterwards, they returned home and changed into regular clothes. Steve and Billy packed all the girls into the car and we went out for dinner. They chose to go to The Roadhouse tonight because Steve’s been wanting those rolls they have.

When they got there, all the girls ran to the door while Steve and Billy stayed close behind and held hands watching their girls. Billy held Reece in his arms as they approached the restaurant.

They were both so proud of how their family turned out and how beautiful each one of their girls was. It's truly amazing how incredibly lucky they got. They kiss and go in to enjoy their dinner together. 


End file.
